nanatsunotaizaifandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Beautiful
Beautiful - первый эндинг второго аниме-сезона "Семь Смертных Грехов: Возрождение Заповедей", исполненный J-Pop исполнительницей Anly. Персонажи * Элизабет Лионес * Хоук Текст ТВ-Версия Кандзи= 春夏秋冬を越え 生まれ変わったとしても 変わらないこの気持ちで あなたを見つめてる 笑う右目の横には おそろいの小さいホクロ ささいな幸せでいい 探していこうよ いつも私を助けてくれる 強いあなただけれど 瞳の奥にふと映るその不安から あなたを守りたい Beautiful 愛してるそばにいるいつまでも 守りたいその笑顔忘れさせやしないから 燦燦とまぶしいこの愛を歌おう讃えよう I will follow you I will love you いつまでも |-| Ромадзи= Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu wo koe Umarekawatta to shite mo Kawaranai kono kimochi de Anata wo mitsumeteru Warau migime no yoko ni wa Osoroi no chiisai hokuro Sasai na shiawase de ii Sagashite ikō yo Itsumo watashi wo tasuketekureru Tsuyoi anata dakeredo Hitomi no oku ni futo utsuru sono fuan kara Anata wo mamoritai Beautiful Ai shiteru soba ni iru itsu made mo Mamoritai sono egao wasuresaseyashinai kara Sansan to mabushii kono ai wo utaō tataeyō I will follow you I will love you Itsu made mo |-| Русский= Полная Версия Кандзи= 春夏秋冬を越え 生まれ変わったとしても 変わらないこの気持ちで あなたを見つめてる 笑う右目の横には おそろいの小さいホクロ ささいな幸せでいい 探していこうよ いつも私を助けてくれる 強いあなただけれど 瞳の奥にふと映るその不安から あなたを守りたい Beautiful 愛してるそばにいるいつまでも 守りたいその笑顔忘れさせやしないから 燦燦とまぶしいこの愛を歌おう讃えよう 晴れの日も　雨の日も 例え　空が　降ってきても 真実　図けることが 奇跡の始まりいい 強く　抱きしめた　時に 聞える　糸を市　音に 市合わせた　根問　会える 僕らで　ありたい 神様が出す 市区大にまた 泣かされ　傷か　されて 忘れかけてた　大切なこと ずっと　あなたと　守りたい　いい Beautiful 愛してる　そばにいる　いつまでも 守りたい　その笑顔　忘れさせやしないから 燦燦とまぶしい　この愛を　歌おう　讃えよう I want 歌おう I Want to be there for you 涙..... 涙 笑顔..... 笑顔 その越えは すべてが So Beautiful Beautiful...... Beautiful....... Beautiful 愛してる　そばにいる　いつまでも 守りたい　その笑顔　忘れさせやしないから 燦燦とまぶしい　この愛を　歌おう　讃えよう I will follow you I will love you いつまでも |-| Ромадзи= Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu wo koe Umarekawatta to shite mo Kawaranai kono kimochi de Anata wo mitsumeteru Warau migime no yoko ni wa Osoroi no chiisai hokuro Sasai na shiawase de ii Sagashite ikō yo Itsumo watashi wo tasuketekureru Tsuyoi anata dakeredo Hitomi no oku ni futo utsuru sono fuan kara Anata wo mamoritai Beautiful Ai shiteru soba ni iru itsu made mo Mamoritai sono egao wasuresaseyashinai kara Sansan to mabushii kono ai wo utaō tataeyō Hare no hi mo ame no hi mo Tatoe sora ga futtekite mo Shinjitsu zukeru koto ga Kiseki no hajimari ii Tsuyoku dakishimeta toki ni Kikoeru ito wo shi oto ni Shiawaseta netoi aeru Bokura de aritai Kami-sama ga dasu Shikudai ni mata Nakasare kizuka sarete Wasurekaketeta taisetsu na koto Zutto anata to mamoritai ii Beautiful Ai shiteru soba ni iru itsu made mo Mamoritai sono egao wasuresaseyashinai kara Sansan to mabushii kono ai wo utaō tataeyō I want utaō I want to be there for you Namida... (Namida) Egao... (Egao) Sono koe wa Subete ga So Beautiful Beautiful... Beautiful... Beautiful Ai shiteru soba ni iru itsu made mo Mamoritai sono egao wasuresaseyashinai kara Sansan to mabushii kono ai wo utaō tataeyō I will follow you I will love you Itsu made mo |-| Русский= Даже если ты переродишься, преодолев весну, лето, осень и зиму, Я буду всё также с неизменными чувствами смотреть на тебя. Рядом с улыбающимся правым глазом у тебя крошечная родинка, прямо как у меня. Мне достаточно таких частичек счастья – я продолжу их находить. Хотя ты такой сильный, что всегда спасаешь меня, Я хочу защитить тебя от того беспокойства, что внезапно всплывает в глубине твоих глаз. Как прекрасна любовь, которую я питаю к тебе! Я всегда буду рядом! Я хочу защитить эту улыбку, потому что никогда не позволю забыть её. Я буду петь об этой ослепительно сверкающей любви, я буду восхвалять её! Не важно, солнечный это или дождливый день, даже если небо проливается, Продолжать верить – это уже начало чуда. Я хочу, чтобы мы были теми, кто может говорить друг другу: «Я счастлив», Среди дорогих звуков, которые слышатся во время крепких объятий. Возложенная на нас Богом миссия, вновь тронув меня до слёз, заставила осознать: Я хочу всегда вместе с тобой защищать важные вещи, которые мы почти позабыли! Как прекрасна любовь, которую я питаю к тебе! Я всегда буду рядом! Я хочу защитить эту улыбку, потому что никогда не позволю забыть её. Я буду петь об этой ослепительно сверкающей любви, я буду восхвалять её! Я буду петь об этой любви! Я хочу быть здесь ради тебя! Мои слёзы (слёзы), мои улыбки (улыбки), этот голос, Всё это, да, ради твоих слёз. Как прекрасна… Как прекрасна… Как прекрасна любовь, которую я питаю к тебе! Я всегда буду рядом! Я хочу защитить эту улыбку, потому что никогда не позволю забыть её. Я буду петь об этой ослепительно сверкающей любви, я буду восхвалять её! Я последую за тобой, Я буду любить тебя Вечно! Видео Навигация Категория:Музыка Категория:Эндинги